Naruto Rise of Darth Jadus
by Alphamon Burstmode X
Summary: Naruto is betrayed by Konoha after the retrieval mission and soon after becomes the Apprentice of Darth Bane and the lover of Darth Zannah. Join us as Naruto sets out to build his Empire and destroy all who appose him. (Dark Naruto/Harem Combines multiple eras of SW's L Canon and contains Sakura, Kakashi, Kiba, and Council bashing.
1. Prolouge: Konoha Burns

Naruto: Rise of Darth Jadus

Prologue

Konoha Burns

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Okay, here's the prologue to my second Naruto/Star Wars fic. Now, as I said in the deception, this fic will combine different eras of Star Wars together. Including the Bane Era, the Clone Wars and the Legacy Era, with references to SWTOR also there will be Council bashing Sakura, Kiba bashing and Kakashi bashing. Well, without further delay... Let's kick it up.

11:30 AM. The streets of Konoha were bustling with business from the Civilians and Shinobi alike. Amongst them, a pink haired girl around the age of eighteen to twenty was walking down the street with a stupid smile on her face. Blissfully unaware of the cold winds that were blowing over the village, the sun somehow shining dimmer, and the sky was almost grey in color. All the signs pointed to one truth. This would be a dark day for Konoha

Meanwhile on the road leading to Konoha, three people were walking towards the village, the front two were wearing black cloaks and full body armor. The one on the right was also wearing a black mask with two small eyehole and had a silver device which appeared to be a silver curved cylnder with two rectangular protrusions coming diagonally from the top while the other was only hid her face with her hood. But you could make out two diamond shaped tattoos over her eyes, brownish gold hair poking through her hood and a long black cylinder on her belt. The one in the back was wearing two piece red robes showing off her midriff and a black mask with gold lines over the eyes and was carrying a curved black cylinder with red flames on her belt.

"You're trembling, Love." The black cloaked woman noticed.

"With anticipation no doubt." The woman in red said with a smirking tone.

"But of coarse." The man said as he turned his head to the woman in black. "I have been waiting for this moment for years and now I can almost taste it." He said in a low voice that was clearly being altered by his mask.

Both women then came up to his sides and put their hands on his chest. "Soon, my Love. You will have your revenge..." The red clad woman began.

"...And then your Empire will be built on the ash's of that pathetic village." The woman in black said with almost a giggle.

"Yes and once we are done with Gaidenose, we will move on to our larger goals." The man said before pressing on his left temple. " Is everyone in position." He asked.

Meanwhile at different points in the village he was about to be answered.

"I'm ready." A woman wearing black and red armor (Shae Vizla's Armor. Because I suck at descriptions." with two guns on her sides and a rectangular object behind her left gun jet packed down on to a roof.

"The invasion force is ready to go." A woman with blood red hair and red framed glasses wearing a military like uniform said. Standing next to her was a woman in the same uniform with shoulder length blood red hair and behind them were three Zabrak men with black face and chest tattoos, one with red skin wearing a cloak and carrying a long silver cylinder on his waist while the other two had greenish yellow skin. One was wearing full black armor (No magic steroids so he and Maul are the same size,) and carrying a black cylinder with a silver and red ball on the bottom with golden spikes on it. (I gave him Desann's to make him stand out a bit more.) The final of the Zabraks wore a set of back and grey robes with red padding over his chest and ribs and was carrying a cylinder with two triangular points with red lining at the top on his hip and a black bow with red lining on his back. Beneath the five were an army of warriors in black and red armor (Deathwatch) and a whole slew of different kinds of droids. Jet Super Battledroids, Commando Droids, Assassin Droids (Jedi Academy Assassin Droids. Not IG-Units) Vulture Droids, and Tank Droids.

"We have a visual on our target." Said a red skinned Twi'lek with black tattoos all over her body wearing black skin tight leather pants, a black halter top and a black leather jacket carrying a cylinder which looked kind of like coral with a red crystal on the bottom looking down at a woman in a forced Coma state with blood red hair. Kneeling next to her in the vent wearing the same thing only carrying a small silver cylinder was a blue skinned Twi'lek woman.

"I'm in position." Said a woman in her early twenties with ash white skin and hair and grey eyes wearing a black cloak and black lipstick and carrying two curved cylinders on the side of her belt and a black cylinder with a serrated blade on the top who was standing across from where the pink haired girl was walking in to a building.

"Good. Assaj, move in and get your target. Then fire the flair and we'll begin." The cloaked man said as he continued walking.

"Copy that." The white skinned woman said as she walked in to the building.

"SASUKE-KUN!" The pink haired girl shouted earning a cringe from a black haired man in the of same age as herself who was sitting in a cage.

"What do you want Sakura?" Sasuke said with pure venom and disgust showing as he said her name.

"Oh you don't have to act so shy anymore, Sasuke-Kun." Sakura said in an ear rapingly annoying tone. "After all, you did come back to the village to be with me." She smiled.

'Ugh. Deluded bitch. My Lord, you had better before I...' Sasuke thought before looking up slightly. 'Oh. Finally.' He thought as Sakura walked forward and bent down to give Sasuke his food. "Sakura, it's been three weeks since I got back. Please tell me what happened to Naruto.

Sakura then let out an audible sound of disgust before she began speaking. " Why do even care about that Baka? He's the reason you left in the first place!" She shouted in a shrill voice not noticing Sasuke's anger building. "Heh. The baka probably ended up dead in a ditch somewhere." She said as Sasuke's hands started to tremble. "Good riddance anyway. Who needs Naruto?" She asked before Sasuke's hand grabbed her throat and pull her close to the bars.

"You don't have the right to speak his name." He said in a growling whisper before repeatedly pulling Sakura's neck and slamming her hed in to the bars causing her head to start bleeding like mad and breaking her nose and a few of her teeth. two Anbu then ran in to try to stop him only to be swiftly decapitated by two crimson glowing blades coming from the curved cylinders held by Asajj.

"You just couldn't wait, could you?" The white skinned woman asked Sasuke who then dropped the bloody faced Sakura and waved his hand over the cages lock as the door opened.

"She insulted the Emperor." Sasuke said as he flicked his wrist, tossing Sakura's unconscious body in to the cage. "You would have done the same." He said as Asajj handed him the cylinder with the serrated blade.

"Point taken." She said as the two of them walked out.

Meanwhile the three cloaked figures arrived at the gates of the village. "Stop! State your business." one of the two men on guard duty at the gate.

"Blood." The cloaked man said before snapping his fingers and the red clad woman activated her weapon to reveal a red energy cable and eight electric cables which she then whipped fast than most people could as the two men fell down to the ground dead.

The cloaked man smiled at the first blood of their attack before looking up to see the flair. He then pressed on his temple again. "Begin the assault." He said in a cold whisper as three Subjugator class cruisers (The ones that the droids use.) decloaked and began firing on the ground while shuttles began flying down, the two Zabraks atop the roofs of separate shuttles and upon landing they both activated there Lightsabers and began to attack with there troops close behind.

Meanwhile at the Hyuuga estate, the clan head, Hiashi heard the fire out side. He then summoned for his personal guards only for two of them to walk in only to fall over to show knives in both their backs.

"Who did this?" Hiashi asked in shock.

"I did." A voice behind him said as he turned to see the armored woman.

"Who are you?" He asked a he took a defensive stance.

"Oh, trust me. You'll remember me soon enough." She said as she flexed her fingers causing razor sharp blades to come out of her fingertips and she stabbed Hiashi in the side. two more Hyuuga guards then tried to attack her only for 1 to be met with the flamethrower on her left wrist while the other was shot in the back and as he fell down, Hiashi noticed that the blast came not form the armored woman. But from his daughter Hanabi.

"You did well, Hanabi" The woman said while reaching for her helmet.

"Thank you very much..." Hanabi began as the woman took off her helmet and Hanabi said "Onee-Sama."

"Hinata." Hiashi said in a growl. "You're supposed to be..."

"I'm not." Hinata said before knocking him out with her helmet.

Meanwhile in a meeting room the rest of the Konoha twelve and their senseis were gathered together.

"Where are Ino, Sakura and Tenten?" Neji asked with no small amount of annoyance.

"Relax, my Youthful friend. I'm sure she will be here soon!" Lee shouted getting a thumbs up from Gai and an eye roll from everyone else. Just then Tenten walked in wearing a black jumpsuit with blue lining and a black mask over her face.

"Umm. What's with the mask." Kiba asked.

"It's for the gas you've been breathing in for eight minutes." Tenten said the others weir about to ask what she meant when they all started passing out one by one until only Kakashi remained.

"Tenten, what are you..." Kakashi began to ask before being hit with a blue glowing ring to the back, knocking him out. The owner of the weapon which hit him which turned out to be Ino dressed in the exact same outfit as Tenten, right down to the breath mask.

Meanwhile in the Hokage's office, the Civilian Council as well as the last remaining team in Konoha, Team Ebisu where standing in front of Tsunade.

"Hokage-Sama, you must do something!" one of the civilians demanded in panic.

"I'm afraid, I can't" Tsunade said holding back a smirk.

"What? Why not?" Mebuki Haruno asked in a shriek that matched her daughters in terms of annoyance.

"I'm only the Hokage. The Council has the real power." She replied as her smirk broke out.

"You're letting this happen out of spite." Another civilian asked.

"After you betrayed the boy I came to love as my own son. Of coarse I am." Tsunade said with her smirk becoming a scowl.

"You mean to tell me you'll let the village die for the demon braaaagh" Ebisu was cut of by a red blade in his back before he fell at Konohamaru's feet as his teammates smirked while he was holding a black hilt with 4 spikes on the top.

"Nicely done, Lord Caedus." The cloaked man said as he entered the room as Kono came and bowed on 1 knee to him.

"What is thy bidding, My Master." Konohamaru said now answering to the name 'Caedus'.

"Rise my Apprentice. You have done well." The cloaked man said.

"I must admit that was a clean kill." Sasuke said steeping through the window holding a portable bacta tank with Danzo's Sharingan arm and Asajj fallowing him holding Danzo himself.

"Ah, it's good to see you. But why are you still wearing that stupid disguise." The cloaked man asked.

"I wanted to wait until I saw you." A sensual female voice came out of Sasukes mouth as he lowered the henge he had off and on for fifteen years to reveal a beautiful slender girl with black shoulder length hair with spiky bangs wearing black robes with blue lines.

"Who are you! What have you done with Sasuke-Sama?" Mebuki shouted before getting choked by the mind of the girl before being tossed against the wall.

"Now, to answer your questions. My name is Sayaka Uchia or going by my tital 'Darth Venoma'." The girl said with a smirk. "And Sasuke never existed. He was only a disguise to protect me from the CRA. Not that it matters anymore now that Konoha has fallen." Sayaka/Darth Venoma said with a slight cackle. Soon after everyone of the cloaked mans forces arrived also bring with them Kakashi, Hiashi and the comatose woman.

"Zannah." The cloaked man said as he turned to the black clad woman.

"Yes, my Love?" Zannah replied.

"Wake her up. I want her to see this." He said as Zannah walked over to the woman and let a purple mist come out of her hand causing the woman to wake up to see the cloak clad man walking to Tsunade and throwing her desk to the wall.

Tsunade the stood up and turned her chair around. "This may not be the throne you deserve. But it is yours, Lord Jadus." She said with a bow as Jadus sat down and raised his hand and ripped the roof and wall off of the office to see the streets of Konoha in flames with only 1 place being spared. (You know which one.)

"Look upon it, Danzo, Kakashi, Hiashi, and Civilian Council. Look upon your work." Jadus said in clear elation

"Our work?" Danzo asked in anger.

"But of course. None of this would have been possible if you had not sown the seeds for my rise." He replied before turning to the red haired woman. "What do you think of this, Mother?" He asked as the red clad woman helped Jadus' now identified mother to her feet.

"You have done out blood proud today, my Son." She said with an evil grin.

"Your son?" Danzo asked as it hit him just what had just happened. "No. No, not you!" He shouted as Jadus removed his hood, pressed a button on the back of his mask and removed to reveal a man blonde spiky hair down to his neck whisker marks on his cheeks, 1 yellow and red eye with a black sclera and an all cyan metal eye that looked almost like it had a crosshair.

"Yes. But the Naruto you knew is gone forever." He said getting a smirk from all of his people. "Now thanks to the betrayal I was dealt, Konoha and soon all of Gaidenose will be mine and it shall become the capitol of the new Sith Empire." He said as he launched a torrent of red lightning in to the air as his generals and agents around him and his troops and his troops and droids all began to cheer and chant.

 **"All hail Emperor Jadus!"**

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Well there you go. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Oh and incase it wasn't obvious because of her weapon. The woman in red is Fem Kyuubi. I had originally intended for her to go Fox mode. But I figured I'd save that for actual threats. Also, huge points if you can guess why I named the planet 'Gaidenose' Well, that's all for now. So please review and until next time and as always... Keep on keeping on.


	2. Chapter 1: The exile and the Sith

Chapter 1

The exile and the Sith

Damn! I mean just damn! I have never gotten this good of a response. It only took about an hour to get the chapter minimum 3 reviews. Seriously, thank you guys. I really mean it. Alright then, on to the reviews.

1stHorseman: Thank you.

TheReaperofGods: Wait, you mean fans of Darth Bane are rare?

94: I changed the name of the planet to put it in the Star Wars galaxy. Cause you know. Galaxy far far away and all.

SPark681: Thanks.

bankai777: Possibly.

zachary12: Thank you.

Argorok: Thank you.

Stratos263: Thank you.

Zekedavis: Actually that's what it will be for quite a while.

CreedRazorReaper: Read 1 above.

Kmon13: Thank you.

edboy4926: Thank you.

KururonoDono12: First off: the others in the group were Tayuya, Kyoko (fem Kyuubi) and the Oppress brothers (Maul and Savage.) Second: Shae Vizla isn't in the fic. Hinata just has her armor.

DragonTxMaster: Thank you.

Guest: Thank you.

Well, with all that out of the way... Let's kick it up!

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

8 basic galactic years before the sacking of Konoha, a ship and about the size of smuggling frater was entering the higher orbit of Gaidenose.

"What are we doing here, Master?" Asked a young adolescent girl wearing a black cloth robes. with short brown kind of curly hair.

"You must be able to sense it, Zannah." The master who was a large muscular pale bald yellow eyed man with black tattoos adorned in black a caped cloak and was carrying a curved hilt with points on the top and bottom and a wooden looking grip in the middle. (Google image for a better look.)

Zannah then closed her eyes and stretched out her thoughts towards the planet out the window of the ship. "I... I can sense it." She said as her heart began beating in a manner similar to that of a panic attack. Her breath caught in her throat. Chills going up and down her back and neck. Suddenly her eyes snapped open she fell to her knees while grasping at her chest and struggling to catch her breath.

"What did you see?" Her Master asked with his arms crossed as he looked down at her.

"9... 9 of them... Powerful in the Force... So much pain... Loneliness... Hatred." She said between gasping breaths.

"Yes and you must have noticed that the most powerful of them is suffering more than the other 8." The master said.

"Yes... Yes I did feel it." Zannah replied as she finally caught her breath as she stood up using the arm rest of a chair to steady her self. "So he is why we are here." She reasoned.

"Yes." He said and without another word pressed several buttons as the ship began to move closer to Gaidenose.

Meanwhile at the gate of Konoha, stood a blond haired whisker marked young boy in a hideous orange and blue jump suit was standing at the inner side of the gate, his eyes burning with need to let out the sorrow of of the past couple days.

It all started when he had tried to retrieve his best friend from the control of the wicked Snake Sennin, Orochimaru. His blood boiling at the thought of the pedophilic bastard, the Jinchuuriki remembered his epic duel with Sasuke Uchiha. The 2 of them had exchanged blows for hours. Naruto trying to bring Sasuke back even to the point he would call to the power the Kyuubi and Sasuke calling on the power of 'his' curse mark and turning in to a gargoyle like creature in order to beat Naruto escape as the 2 of them called on there most powerful moves, the Rasengan and the Chidori to end the conflict.

In the end, Naruto ended up on his back, barely holding on to consciousness. Oddly enough, before Naruto fully passed out, he closed his eyes for a moment and Sasuke was replaced by a girl about Naruto's age. He then fell deep in to unconsciousness, feeling only a soft warmth on his lips and an unmistakably female voice telling him "Goodbye."

His mind then turned to what happened to him a mere 3 days later upon returning to the village where he learned from a crying Tsunade that the Civilian Council had decided to banish Naruto from the village for his failure in a vote the had superseded Tsunade's authority. Naruto had known that even if he had managed to get Sasuke back, he would have been banished any way for 'Attacking' Sasuke.

Naruto felt his hands trembling as his fingernails drew blood from his palms as he continued to watch the Hokage crying while Jiraiya, Naruto had a solemn look on his face as he informed him that he had been forbidden from going with him while unknown to any of them, several object in the room began shaking.

Naruto had tried to go to Sakura and Kakashi for help. But the former had punched him in the face and called him a 'Useless baka' and chastised him for not bring back 'her Sasuke-Kun'. While the latter had punched him in the stomach and kicked him in the ribs calling him the all to familiar name of 'Demon brat' before walking away and mention something about 'justice for his sensei'.

Naruto then walked through the village getting smirks and glares from civlians and foolish shinobi like Kiba and Ebisu, sorrowful looks from friends like the Ichirakus and Neji and tearful looks of pure dread from Konohamaru, Tenten and oddly enough, Ino as he arrived at the gate where we found him.

"Naruto-Kun." The blond boy heard behind him as he looked behind him to see a white eyed girl with short black hair who was wearing a parka running for him. "I have to tell that I..." She shouted trying confess her true feelings before Naruto left.

Naruto then placed his hand up and shook his head. "You don't have to say it, Hinata." He said as tears began to well up in both of their eyes. "In fact..." He began to say as his eyes glanced to several Anbu watching them. "It's better for you if you don't" He said with a choked up voice as he turned and ran from 1 of the only people that he knew for a fact loved him.

Hinata then fell to her knees and began crying with her head in her hands as Neji ran up behind her and fell to his own knees as he pulled his cousin in to a hug as his shirt began to get soaked in tears.

Hinata's face then pulled from Neji a bit as both she and Naruto who was running as fast as he could with tears falling behind him had the same thought at once. 'They will pay.'

Naruto continued to run through forest until he was a few miles from Konoha before he fell to all 4s to catch his breath. He then looked up to see that he was surrounded by Root Anbu. He stood up and grabbed a kunai ready fight. No. Ready to kill.

"Uzumaki. You will come with us back to Root headquarters." The lead Root said.

Naruto had heard Jiraiya talking about the Root's practices and was full aware of what would not have it. He would not lose his soul. He would feed it. He would give it more power and if he where to return to Konoha. He would do so to destroy it and take back everything and everyone that belonged to him.

"If you want me, come and take me." He said as the great demon fox sealed within him sent him it's power enraged at injustice he was dealt. As his blue eyes became red and his pupils became slitted, Naruto rushed forward throwing the kunai in to the throat of 1 of the Roots the jumped up and grabbed the head of another, spinning around and snapping his neck before landing on 3 of his limbs with his teeth bared and attacking the rest of them using his hands as claws rather than fists.

As he attacked them, he managed to actually get quite a few hits in slicing at the Roots, making them stay on there toes, unable to get the upper hand until out of sheer luck, 2 of the Roots got behind the boy and grabbed him by the arm.

Deciding to play with his food a bit, the lead Root took out his ninjato and slowly began digging in to his eye as he was crying out in agony. This continued for a solid minute, the Root twisting the blade damaging his eye beyond what even the Kyuubi could heal.

Speaking of which. The Fox was just about to fully take over to save Naruto. The need however went away as Naruto's remaining eye glowed a dark purple (No. It's not the Rinnegan.) as he let out let out a primal roar as the Roots fell back. Naruto then jolted back to his, controlled only by pure instinct at this point, threw his hand forward a bolts of blood red lightning came forth from his fingertips, reducing the Roots to nothing but piles of ash and the melted steel of their weapons.

Meanwhile in the ruins of Korriban, in of a dark tomb a coffin began to glow the same purple as Naruto's eye did while on a nearby pedestal, the saber hilt that would 1 day adorn Naruto's belt began to shake.

Naruto then dropped to the ground in exhaustion. The 2 remaining Root got to their feet and tried to capitalize on Naruto's weakened state by going to stab at him. However, just as their blade were about to drop, 2 red glowing blade came threw their chests and they fell to the ground as Zannah and her Master who where standing above Naruto's unconscious body.

"Bring him to the ship." The Master said as he turned around and walked off.

"Yes, Master." Zannah said as she lift her hand to gently cause Naruto to levitate as she walked him to the ship and placed him on the bed she slept on before getting to work on cleaning around his eye before putting bandages over the eye socket.

Zannah's Master looked over the scene. 'Good, now I have 2 powerful hopefuls. But which shall become my true Apprentice?' He asked himself as he planned out training the 2 of them and then pitting them against each other so that the survivor would 1 day kill him and carry on the cycle.

Meanwhile, Naruto was walking in his mindscape before a girl a appeared to be his age who had orange hair done in (what else) 9 braided tails, wide whisker marks and red slitted eyes wearing a bright red kimono with black flames on the trim ran in to Naruto's arms.

"Are you okay, Naruto-Kun?" The girl asked as she touched her hand below his left eye which he still had in his mindscape.

"I'm fine Kyoko-Chan." He said as he pulled her in to a hug. "Thanks for lending me your power against the Roots." He said as she started to frown.

"I was happy to lend you my power, Naruto-Kun. But that last bit of the fight... Wasn't me." Kyoko, also known as Kyuubi, said.

"What? But then... How did I do that?" Naruto asked.

"Perhaps I can explain." A booming regal voice came from behind them as they turned to see a translucent man with a purple glow around him with medium long brown hair and a beard wearing robes with downed hood.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked in a slightly angry tone as he stepped in front of Kyoko as the ghostly man placed his hand up in a calming gesture and began to speak again.

"Greetings, blood of my blood. I am Darth Imperious." He said getting a confused look from Naruto and Kyoko.

"Blood of my blood?" Naruto asked in confusion causing the specter to let out a chuckle, remembering a time 3 millennia before when he too was confused at the words.

"What I mean to say is that I am your ancestor." Imperious said.

"My ancestor?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"He's telling the truth." Kyoko said getting Naruto's attention. "I can feel it in him. He is an Uzumaki." She confirmed, knowing an Uzumaki's spirit when she saw 1 and Naruto nodded to her, knowing from Kyoko herself that her last 2 hosts were of his clan.

"Tell me, Naruto. Do you know where your body is right now?" The specter asked, confusing Naruto who had not been aware that his body ha been moved until just now.

"Kyoko." He signaled to the demon, who simply nodded and waved her hand and called up a ghostly screen showing Zannah over Naruto's body as stars flew past her head out the window and her imposing Master behind her. "Who are they?" He asked as he watched the girl continue to clean the blood, dirt and ash of his torso.

"They are of the Sith." Imperious said before the blonde boy looked at him.

"The Sith?" Naruto asked as Imperious went on to explain that the Sith were a powerful group of mystical warriors and an order the ghost himself once belonged to 3000 years ago. How they used something called the 'Dark side of the Force' to grant themselves powers which many found to be unnatural. After hearing the (very) abridged explanation, Naruto's thoughts once again went to his desire for revenge against Konoha. "Will they help me?" He asked in a cold voice.

"I can see 2 possible outcomes. In 1 threw them you will rise beyond your longest lived desires. Your power beyond your wildest dreams." He said in a grandiose nature before a solemn tone came to his voice. "In the other, your destruction." He said as a defient look came to his eyes.

"That will not happen." He said with absolute certainty.

"I am aware." Imperious replied. "Hold on to that strength and you will have what you desire." He said as he began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked as the ghost turned back to her.

"Do not worry, Naruto. I will return when you need me." He said before turning back. "In the meantime, I sense that 3 of our blood need my help." He said, shocking Naruto as he disappeared.

Naruto then turned his attention back to the screen before turning back to Kyoko and exchanging a nod with her as he focused himself and left his mindscape, ready to gain the power he needed for his vengeance.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Well, there you go. Hope enjoyed chapter 1. Once again please review and until next time and as always... Keep on keeping on.


	3. Chapter 2: Travel to Korriban

Chapter 2

Travel to Korriban

Once again, I freaking love how much everyone is liking this so far. It's not taking any time at all to get the minimum 3 reviews for chapters. Speaking of, let's get on to them.

spanky1988: Technically, chapter 2.

SPark681: It's more of a Rule of 3. Take 2 apprentices, build a bond between them, then have 1 kill the other and then they will be ready to destroy the Master.

bankai777: No. It's the ancestral Lightsaber from SWTOR. Just with a slight mod of my own.

1srHorseman: Well, Thanks again.

Stratos263: Yeah, they're bastards.

NecrorexSparda Juubi-No-Kishin: Not all of them. Some do show loyalty to each other.

zachary12: Thank you.

TheReaperofGods: Huh. That's weird.

DragonTxMaster: No spoilers.

KuronoDono12: Maybe but it works.

Guest: Thank you.

thebestoftherest: Actually, it's a classic literary technique. Start in the middle to hook the audience then flash back to the begining.

Alright guys... Let's kick it up!

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Naruto's eye struggled a bit before opening full. He then let out a noticeable groan before he placed his hand on the cloth which was covering his now empty left eye socket. Unyielding rage would have filled him at this loss had he not remembered had he not made sure to destroy the filth responsible for taking his eye.

He then in a groggy fashion looked over to Zannah and her master before jumping a bit where he sat. "W-who are you?" He asked in a trembling voice.

::Not bad.:: Kyoko said, commenting on his acting as she helped to mask his thoughts about Imperious from the 2 Sith to his side until they could be certain they could trust them.

::Thanks.:: He replied before looking over to Zannah's Master, who began walking over next to the bed.

"I am Darth Bane." The man said in a deep both intimidating and at the same time warm voice before moving his hand over to Zannah. "This is my disciple, Darth Zannah." He said as the young girl nodded to Naruto. "Tell me, boy. Do you remember what happened to you before we found you?" Bane asked.

Naruto then told the 2 Sith the story of his banishment, how the Root had tried to capture and brainwash him and about the fight which had cost him his eye before he killed all of the Root with the red lightning. Bane listed intently quite impressed at the boy's sheer power in the Force while Zannah couldn't help but ball up her fists as her teeth clenched down which went unnoticed by Bane. But not by Naruto.

"Tell me, Naruto." Bane said as his eyes locked on Naruto's 1. "What is the thing you want most." He asked.

"Naruto then allowed his eye to narrow as the 1 word which had been bubbling in his soul for his entire life finally came to his lips. "Revenge." He said as Bane's lips twisted in to a dark smile.

"Then you will need the power to take it." He said before he explained how he and Zannah were both of the Sith order and explained the power of the Force. Not knowing that Naruto had been told all of this by way of his ancestor.

"What does this have to do with me?" Naruto asked in a tired voice.

"The Force is strong with you. But it is raw and untapped. Join me and I shall give you the training you need to control your power and destroy all those who wronged you." Bane said, sounding more than a little grandiose.

Naruto thought for a moment while he conversed with Kyoko. ::He's definitely up to something.:: He said.

::Yes. But it's hard to get a read on him.:: Kyoko said as she was watching from within him. ::It's almost like he's both self serving and self destructive.:: She said.

::What do you think?:: The blonde asked.

::We should play the field for now. Get what we can out of him. But keep our guard up. Besides, I get the feeling he might kill us if we refuse.:: Kyoko reasoned.

::Good thinking.:: Naruto replied, ending the conversation before turning to Bane. "If it helps me to destroy Konoha, then I'll join you." He said as Banes mouth came to a dark grin.

"Good." He said turning from his new disciple to his original. "Zannah, prepare a meal for him. I shall look in to replacing his eye." He said before leaving the room.

"Yes, Master." She said with a bow while Bane was still in earshot before she too left the room, stopping for a moment, she turned back to look at Naruto, a microscopic smile tugging at her lips.

Naruto sat up a bit as he looked over to the window, watching as the star flew by when suddenly, the stars started to look like line before the ship sped up suddenly, taking the ship in to what could only be called a blue vortex.

Naruto marveled at the view before him in sheer amazement for what felt to him only like a couple of minutes when suddenly, Zannah reentered the room carrying a tray full of food. She placed the tray on Naruto's lap before he looked over the food to see a small pile of fried roots, 2 circular striped fruits of 2 shades of purple with red leaves, a glass of sky blue liquid and what was unmistakably a Steak.

Naruto, not being used to being given fresh food that wasn't ramen, didn't know what to eat first. After a couple more seconds of examining the food, Naruto slowly reach for 1 of the fruits when Zannah calmly grabbed his wrist.

"You might want to save the Jogans for last. They have a kind of tangy sweet taste." She explained before picking up run of the roots. "Here, try the Kajaka root." She said as she lifted the root up to his mouth. Hesitating only for a moment, Naruto took a bite from the Kajaka root in a crunch. He found them delicious as he happily ate more of the roots in between bites of the Steak and sips of the blue liquid now known to him as a kind of Milk.

He then looked over to Zannah and asked. "Are you hungry?"

Zannah was taken aback by this a bit. "Don't you need all of the food to get your strength back?" She asked him.

"Nah, I heal fast. Besides, food tastes better when you share it with someone." He said with a smile causing Zannah to blush.

::Easy, Tiger.:: Kyoko said with a giggle.

::What? We need someone on our side and it's clear that Bane's not shooting strait with us.:: He reasoned.

::Yeah, and it has nothing to do with the fact that she's cute." She said with a sarcastic eye roll.

::Okay, maybe a little." He said as Kyoko smirked. ::Oh, shut up!:: He said before turning his attention back to Zannah, who had just gotten back from grabbing 2 more glasses of blue Milk. and another fork and knife as she began eating with Naruto.

"So, how do you like the steak?" She asked.

"This is easily the best thing I've ever had in my life." He said with no amount of flattery in his voice as Zannah smiled at him. After a few minutes of eating and splitting the food fairly evenly, Naruto and Zannah had finished almost everything as Naruto picked up the Jogans and handed 1 of them to Zannah. He then raised his up slightly. "To a new life." He said moving.

Taken aback slightly by the proposed toast, Zannah thought of something to toast to herself before it came to her as she looked at the boy. "To a new companion." She said as she lightly touched her Jogan to Naruto's own and the 2 of them commenced eating the fruits.

As Naruto finished his own fruit, he looked up to see juice coming from Zannah's lower lip. Wordlessly, he placed his thumb to her chin and gently pushed up , pushing the thin stream up before finally reaching the Sith girl's mouth.

Not even thinking about the action, Zannah gently licked the Joganjuice from Naruto's thumb, feeling a bond between the 2 of them that seemed as if it had been there since the 2 were infants despite the 2 of them having only met a mere hour ago.

Zannah breath became slightly hastened as her heart began pounding in her chest. She then took Naruto's still raised hand in her own and began to move her head closer to his, waves of passion pulsing through her. Their lips were a mere inch from each others when without warning, a beeping came from Zannah's wrist.

Regaining her composure, Zannah placed her arm up and spoke in to the device on her wrist. "Yes, Master?" She asked.

"Zannah, bring Naruto to the med bay." Bane gravelly voice came from the device.

"As you say." She replied as she turned the device off. "Can you stand." She asked Naruto who nodded before he stood up slowly, having recovered most of his energy from the fight. The 2 of them then walked to the med bay where Bane and a black medical droid were standing.

Bane gestured to the operating table in the center in the room. Naruto silently nodded as he lied down placing his limbs on the opened restraints knowing what would happen next.

Bane then waved his hand as the restraints closed. "This is your first lesson." Bane said as Naruto looked at him. "You must learn to suffer for the purposes of gaining more power." The Sith Lord said as he held up a cyan metal orb. "If you can suffer through the surgery that you are about to undergo without any drugs, then the sight on your left side will return to you, even stronger than you had before." Bane said as he looked down to Naruto who's eye was now narrowing on the orb.

"Do it." He said in a growling whisper, gaining a nod from Bane who then signaled to the droid which then approached the young Jinchuuriki and gut the bandages from his face and placed a needle over the boy's eye socket.

Without warning, the droid lowered the needle in to the empty socket before the needle opened with 2 small slits opened up as several micro-droids came out, each 1 holding wires on the clamps of their backs. The droids looked over the back wall of the socket for a moment before they began drilling in, causing Naruto to wince slightly. This pain was nothing to him after all he had been through in his life. However, the small pain was quickly overrun with one of the worst pains he had ever felt as the micro-droids began to needle the wires through his nerves causing Naruto to begin screaming and cringing in pain, unable to move because of the restraints holding him down.

Zannah was shaking at the sound the boy was making. She began to look away before Bane quickly grabbed her shoulder. "No." He said as he turned her to look at Naruto wanting Zannah to watch, wanting either for Zannah to see someone with the power to fight through such agony and thus make Zannah want to catch up so she would not be destroyed by a rival or to watch someone to weak to so and thus making Zannah confidence in her own power become questioned, making her thirst for more. Either way, Bane would win.

Suddenly the 2 Sith were shocked to hear nothing coming from Naruto except... That he was still breathing.

(Warning: In coming NC-17)

"Man that hurts!" Naruto said as he appeared in his Mindscape in front of Kyoko.

"Yeah, even I can feel it through our bond." Kyoko said as she gripped her own left eye before walking over to Naruto who then took her in to his arms so the 2 could comfort each other through the pain.

"Sorry about this." He said in a pained whisper.

"Don't be stupid." She said in a cringe as she placed her hand to his cheek. "No matter what happens..." She began to say as she moved her face closer to his. "... I'll be by your side." She whispered.

Pain gave way to serene pleasure as the lips of the 2 came together. Naruto licked Kyoko's lower lip. An action at which Kyoko gladly opened her mouth as Naruto's tongue began to dance with her own as the Fox Demon let out a moan of sheer ecstasy and her tails came forth from her lower back before she wrapped them around her host who himself had unknowingly called forth his Force power out ribbon of dark purple energy which wrapped around Kyoko before he undid her kimono slightly as he began to slowly massage her perky breasts.

The 2 of them were so caught up in their pleasure that they had hardly noticed that the surgery had ended and Zannah began to call to him. "Naruto? Naruto?" The 2 of them heard as Kyoko's tails and Naruto's Force coils retracted.

"To be continued, my lovely Vixen?" Naruto asked with a chuckle.

"To be continued, my Dark Lord." She whispered before giving Naruto 1 last peck on the lips before he disappeared to return to the outside universe.

"Sharing him won't be easy." She said to herself as she redid her Kimono. "But as long as I get more of that, I'll live." She said with a smirk.

(NC-17 scene over.)

Naruto's organic and prosthetic eye both opened and he blinked a few times before he looked to his left to see Zannah and Bane over him.

"Are you alright?" Zannah asked in legitimate worry.

"I'm fine." He replied. "It's a good thing I know how to pull myself in to my mind." He said as Bane let out an audible 'Hmm' being impressed that Naruto had such an ability so soon as he stepped forward.

"Well done. You have past your first lesson." He said with a proud smile. "Soon we shall reach Korriban and your true training shall begin." He said as he waved his hand and released the restraints before turning to Zannah. "Zannah, go collect some new clothes and robes for Naruto." He said.

"As you say, Master." She replied as Bane left the room before she left her self.

Naruto then sat up as the Med-droid handed him a data pad before walking to the wall and plugging in to it before shutting down. Naruto then looked over the pad which his eye translated and he understood what Bane had meant by 'suffering for power' as he read that the eye would translate any language allow him to scan someone's vitals or information from the hollow net. It also offered him sonic, x-ray, inferred and night vision and it even came equipped with com capabilities.

Zannah then walked in with robes, pants, leather gloves, buckled boots and a long sleeved shirt. All of which were black as the darkest night. "Here you go." She said before looking away as Naruto took off the jumpsuit pants that he was still wearing and put on the black clothes he had just been given. He then grabbed his orange jacket and placed it in a trash can before he took a flame seal out of his bag before throwing it the trash lighting the jumpsuit on fire.

"Oh, I just remembered. We never finished our meal." He said as Zannah got a confused look on her face.

"What do you m..." She began as Naruto pulled her in to a kiss that while not as heated as the 1 Kyoko was still quite passionate. After only a moment of surprise Zannah melted in to the Kiss and the 2 of them remained together until Zannah noticed her crono stating that it was 12:30 and the 2 of them reluctantly separated and decided to get some rest before they reached Korriban and Naruto began his training.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Well, there you go. I hope you enjoyed chapter 2. As always I ask you to review and give your feedback as long as there's no flames. Well, until next time and as always... Keep on keeping on.


	4. Chapter 3: Dark Rebirth

Chapter 3

Dark rebirth

Hey guys. Happy Revenge of the 5th. Once again, great amount of reviews and I am very grateful. So, on to the reviews.

NecrorexSparda Juubi-No-Kishin: What?

zachary12: Thanks

Stratos263: All the people who realize Naruto's importance. 3 seconds. Assholes. Couple weeks.

SethKobayashi: Yeah, I know. I just needed them to be a bit more violent for the purpose of the story.

Leaf Ranger: Thank you.

spanky1988: Still chapter 3 dude.

Alter-Red: Thank you.

SPark681: Yeah, pretty much.

.16: Thank you.

darksquall03: Thank you,

DragonTxMaster: Thank you.

Guest: Thank you. I will.

draco122: Thank you.

StrongGuy159: Thank you I will.

predalienway: I don't have a fic by that name.

agnar: It was mostly just for the sake of Naruto losing his eye. Sorry if you didn't like that point.

Okay then... Let's kick it up!

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Naruto looked out the window of the ship in wide eyed amazement at the bronze hued planet in front of him as Zannah came up behind him and wrapped her arms over his shoulders.

"This is the first time you've seen it from this side, isn't it?" The Sith lady asked rhetorically.

"It's amazing." He whispered before turning around and pulling Zannah's waist in to his and gave her several light kisses on the lips.

"And soon, it will give you the power to gain your vengeance." She said with an evil smirk.

'Yes and with any luck, you'll be by my side for it.' Naruto thought.

::You know that her blind loyalty to Bane will make it difficult for both of you to live to see your plan through.:: Kyoko reminded him.

::Just like another girl I once cared for.:: Naruto replied as memories of a certain fake Hunter Nin came to his mind. (Yes. Haku is a girl in this.) ::But I will not fail Zannah in the same way.:: He said.

::I know you wont." Kyoko said just before the 2 of them were pulled out of the conversation by a beeping sound which signaled them to strap in for the landing.

"Come on." Zannah said as she led Naruto to 2 seats and the 2 of them sat down next to each other before buckling them selves in as the ship entered the atmosphere of the ancient home world of the Sith.

After several minutes, the ship had finally landed on a small landing platform which led to the stairs of a large aluminous temple. As Naruto reached the bottom of the ship, he looked around to see the literally red sand surrounding the area. ::Remind me to get some of this stuff for your sister and Gaara-Chan.:: (Yeah, Fem Gaara too.) He commented to Kyoko before he looked up at the temple feeling quite impressed at the sheer power that the temple gave off.

Bane then led Naruto though many rooms of the temple before finally arriving in a room with Lightsaber hilts lining the walls and sitting on pedestals.

"Choose 1 and meet me on the roof of the temple." Bane said before he left the room.

Naruto walked from 1 end of the room to the other, looking over every saber intently. But none among them felt right when he picked them up. Suddenly, he heard a whispering noise coming from the center of the room.

Upon fallowing the noise, he was led to a symbol which glowed a bright red before a spiral staircase opened up beneath him.

Once he reached the bottom of the stairs, Naruto found himself in a room with several suits of armor and Lightsabers in a semicircle. Naruto continued to follow the whispering until standing 2 feet from a black cloak and black and silver armor which towered above a curved saber hilt. Said hilt the leapt from its resting place and flew in to Naruto's palm before Naruto quickly activated the saber and in a loud screech a red blade with a black center erupted from the hilt.

Naruto the did a few quick movements as the saber practically danced on his and spun on his wrist. After a few more flurries, Naruto brought the saber to a halt and switched off the blade before leaving the room, the stairs folding back up to the symbol as he reached top the and headed for the roof of the temple.

"Master?" Naruto adressed Bane who was sitting in a meditative trance with his back turned to the boy.

Bane then stood up and looked to Naruto's Lightsaber, noting that he had not seen it in the arsenal before. But paying it no heed. Without a word, the crimson blade of Bane's Lightsaber came forth with a snap hiss and he lunged forward at Naruto, who then out of pure instinct, activated his own ebon scarlet blade and blocked the downward strike from the Sith lord. Though he did get pushed back a little.

Bane then atempted to slice at Naruto's side only for the blonde to block the strike with the downward pointing blade of his own saber before kicking at Bane who then did a backflip to avoid the kick.

All the while, Zannah had been watching the battle. While her training had made her loyal to Bane, an ever growing part of her wanted Naruto to be safe from his to her how ever, that desire was slowly giving strength to the blonde.

::You can feel it. Can't you.:: Kyoko asked him.

::Yeah. But, I don't think it's enough to give me the edge.:: He responded.

::Then, allow me.:: The Demon vixen said as she sent a large amount of her energy in to his system his eyris became a mixture of red and yellow and he look the offensive as he struck at Bane with nearly a dozen heavy strikes while the Sith Lord was now the one who needed to put effort in to blocking the assault from the blonde, who then man to knock the Bane off balence before jumping over his head and slicing him in the back. But much to his surprise, the strike didn't even hurt Bane who then recovered and through Naruto in to a nearby pillar which crumbled on his impact.

"Hahahaha. Most impressive." Bane said as the upper part of his robes lowered to reveal many beetle like growths on his torso. "They are called 'Orbalisks'. They are immune to most kinds of pain." Bane explained as Zannah handed him the golden cage like mask that kept the parasytes from growing to his face.

::Those things will make it difficult to destroy him.:: Kyoko said.

::We'll cross that bridge when we come to it.:: Naruto said as he got to his knees before Bane place his Lightsaber to his throat.

"You have great power. A lesser being would have died from the power I put in to that last attack. You are indeed worthy of being my apprentice." Bane said before Naruto stood up.

"Now, you shall cast aside your old name and be given a new 1. The name of the anteint sith Sorcerer. Hence forth you shall be known and feared as 'Darth Jadus'." Bane said with a grandiose voice.

"Thank you, my Master ." Naruto said with a bow.

"Now, follow me." Bane said as he turned from his new apprentice and led him in to a large room filled to the brim with books and scrolls. "These are the ancient teachings of the Sith. You will study them every night before you sleep. The rest of training regiment will be explained tomorrow." Bane said before he left Jadus alone in the room before the young Sith walked a nearby case and grabbed a few of the scrolls before walking to a table and comiencing to read.

Jadus found himself enraptured by the history and Legends that be read about that first night. Tales of sith lords powerful enough to rip moons from orbit and cause stars to go supernova. While he knew these legends could have been overblown over the years. But still the power that was suggested in the tomes was quite seductive to Jadus. If he could gain power like this he would be able make not just Konoha. Not just Gaidenose. But the entire Galaxy to bow at his feet.

Over the next few months, Jadus went through some grueling training as he learned to tap in to his powers in the Force by having Bane rapidly assault with torrents of lightning. As he trained with his saber Bane would cause him injuries that if not for the Force and Kyoko would likely have left him paralyzed or worse.

During his nights when he wasn't recovering from his wounds or reading through the archives he would either go to Zannah or retreat in to his mind scape and Kyoko for some much needed... Pleasure.

Bane was well aware of those activities. However he did nothing to stop them in his believe that the closer the 2 became the more powerful the victor between them was finally decided. Not knowing that Jadus was well aware of his plans and was himself plotting to turn Zannah away from him.

1 night after a particularly intense day of training and studying, Jadus had retired in to Zannah's room for some rest. As he was sleeping however, a vision came to him.

"No! Sister!" A young red skinned Twi'lek who could have been no older than 3, called out as a blue skinned Twi,lek of the same age was being taken away from her by a man in the brown robes of the Jedi. The girl then broke down crying in the arms of her mother.

The vision then shifted to years later as the red skinned Twi'lek who was now a teenage wearing a black halter top, black leather pants and a black leather jacket, standing over the grave of her mother crying because she was now alone and the only 1 who could comfort her, was gone. Gone thanks to the Jedi.

In 1 final flash the vision then shifted to the Twi'lek sisters who were now reunited. The red skinned sister now marked with many tattoos and the blue skinned 1 wearing clothes which matched her sisters. Both sisters were bowing on 1 knee at Jasus' feet. Both with lust in their eyes as they looked up to him.

Jadus then woke up from his vision and sat up slighty before gently shaking Zannah slightly as she sat up from his bare chest, grabbing the blanket to cover her own bare chest.

"What is it?" Zannah groggily asked.

Jadus then turned to Zannah while calling their sabers to his hand and giving Zannah hers. "Get 1 of the ships prepped. We're going to Ryloth." He said before getting out of the bed and getting dressed.

About an hour or so later, the 2 of them were going along the hyberspace routes in a b line for Ryloth. Luckily for them. Bane would allow them to go on excursions outside the temble to make sure they would know more of how the Galaxy worked. So there was little fear as long as no Jedi found them.

"So, do you mind telling me what we're doing?" Zannah asked Jadus as he turned his chair to face hers.

"I had a vision. 2 Twi'lek women. 1 strong in the force the other will.. Gain it for lack of a better term. They will act as my our, our ears, and if needed our blades." Jadus explained.

"But the Master's rule about more than 3 Sith lords..." Zannah began.

"Is foolish." Jadus interrupted. "Yes secresy will serve us well. But suppose the day comes when 1 of us slips up. There must be steps in place to insure that the Sith will survive even if we don't and that is where the Master's rule fails." He finished.

"I suppose you're right." Zannah admitted. Truth be told, ever since she had met Jadus, here faith and loyalty to Bane had started to shake. Weather because of Jadus' own power or how she felt about him, she couldn't say.

"We're coming up on Ryloth." He said as he made a landing approach near a small lone hut next to a mill. Upon exiting the shuttle, the 2 young Sith saw a teenage red skinned Twi'lek, who was to busy morning over a grave to have noticed them.

"Is that 1 of the women from your vision." Zannah asked Jadus getting a simple nod in response as he led her to just behind where the girl was kneeling.

"Tira Secura?" Jadus asked getting the Twi'lek's attention.

"Who are you?" Tira asked.

"My name is Naruto. This is my companion, Rain." He said giving his original name and Zannah's childhood nickname until he could be 100 percent sure about the Twi'lek.

"What do you want?" Tira asked as she stood up.

"Your sister. She was taken from you by the Jedi, right?" Jadus asked knowing the answer.

"Yes, she was." Tira replied sadly.

"Leaving you and your mother to continue to live in poverty while she was brain washed to be apart of their cult. With no choice and no memory of you and your mother who is now dead, having never seen her again." Jadus said, perfectly saying dark though that Tira had ever had about the Jedi.

"Tell me. What would you do if I told you that I could give you back your sister, that you would get revenge on the Jedi and that you would live like a queen?" Jadus asked.

Tira stood there for a moment, Jadus' dark aura filling her up as the thought of killing the Jedi who took 1 of the only 2 people she ever loved filled her mind and with a mix of blood lust and excitement she asked "When do we start?"

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Well, there you go. I hope you enjoyed chapter 3. Next time enjoy the search for Aayla as well as seeing how Tira will become Darth Talon. Until then and as always... Keep on keeping on.


	5. Chapter 4: The Talon is sharpened

Chapter 4

The Talon is sharpened

Okay, guys. It's time for chapter 4. But first, on to the reviews.

Leaf Ranger: Thank you.

Hikari Nova: It's just a quirk of mine. I'll try to stop if I get enough complaints.

StrongGuy159: Thank you.

Kmon13: Oh I have plans for how to beat Bane. Also, I haven't thought about giving other races Chakra. I'm not sure.

Stratos263: Oh, they will. They will.

Spark681: A lot of his allies were reveled in the prologue.

RikudoNaruto1: Yeah, you do.

sneak13579: Maybe. But Padme would be very difficult given her holier than though attitude about... Well, everything.

Guest: Hope this was soon enough.

Aluriea: Thank you.

draco122: Thank you.

Jhon: Listen?

DragonTxMaster: Glad you're liking it.

Now then... Let's kick it up.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Zannah was leaning against the door waw and was looking at Tira. She could sense that the Dark side was with her. However any force power she had was negligible. Sertainly not enough to help her to kill any Jedi in her current state. For the life of her, Zannah couldn't figure out what Jadus was thinking.

"So what's the plan now?" Zannah asked as she sat down in the chair next to Jadus' in the cockpit.

"I'm not sure." Jadus confessed. "I need to meditate on that for a minute. Take control for a bit." He said as Zannah took control of the console and Jadus fell back in to the chair to meditate.

Being pulled in to a vision, Jadus found himself floating above a bronze range of snow covered mountains. A moment later he found himself being pulled in to 1 of the larger peeks and in to a hidden palace. There, he found himself looking on a red skinned alien holding a black horned scepter and wearing purple robes, a large gold medallion and a crown with horns that made him look like the devil himself. The alien then stood from his throne and raised the scepter which then let out a blast of energy in to a man kneeling to him. The man then stood up and let out a blast of blue lighting from his finger tips.

Jadus' eyes then snapped open before he sat up and looked to Zannah.

"Disengage the flight recorder and set a coarse for Ziost." He said, getting a nod from the Sith girl.

Meanwhile back on Gaidenose:

The space around, Sayaka Uchiha was black as night. She had no idea where she was or what was happening when suddenly, she heard a loud shriek.

"Mom?" She asked as she began running and her old home back in Konoha appeared in front of her.

Upon entering the living room of the large house, She was met by the sight of a blade piercing the heart of her mother and her fathers head on the ground with an angry look on it's face. She then looked up to see the man who had done it.

"Itachi." She whispered in fear before stumbling backwards and falling to the ground.

(Warning: If you are squeamish, skip the next paragraph.)

Itachi wordlessly walked up to her and raised his ninjato as Sayaka closed her eyes. However, much to her surprise, she heard a meaty splash from in front of her and opened her eyes to see Naruto Uzumaki with arm elbow deep in Itachi's stomach. His eyes were cold as he ripped his had back and pulled out Itachi's spine, effectively ripping the elder Uchiha's body in half as his organs splattered to the ground as Naruto threw Itachi's spine to the ground his head still attached to it.

(Okay, were good. Also, because I know someone will say it in the reviews, I'll just get it out of the way here. Flawless Victory. Fatality!)

Sayaka could do little more than stare at the whisker marked blonde in disbelief before she began to cry a little. "Naruto." She whispered, still in the same spot. " After what I did, why..." She tried to ask as Naruto knelt down and placed his face mere inches from her own.

"Do you really think that I care for you so little, that betraying me would make any difference?" Naruto asked as he closed the distance between them and pulled Sayaka in to a passionate kiss.

Sayaka let herself fall in to the pure bliss of the kiss before a bright light hit her eyes and she woke up in her room in Orochimaru's hideout. She sighed a little before swinging her leg over the side of the bed and let her bare feet touch the cold wood before walking to her bathroom.

This had been the third time this week and the tenth time this month she had a dream like that. Where she faced off against her brother and Naruto bust from nowhere to aid her and say all was forgiven. She had these dreams ever since she got to the hideout in truth. But knew that they would never come to pass. After all, Naruto only knew her as Sasuke. The boy who betrayed him and left him for dead.

As she finished getting ready for the morning, Sayaka pressed her fingers to her lower lip. Remembering how she had kissed the unconscious form of her long time crush in the valley of the end. She couldn't help but laugh slightly at the irony. The only time she kissed him. Was during the event that she thought would keep them apart forever.

Sayaka then shook the thoughts from her head and applied her henge to turn in to Sasuke before leaving the room.

A couple of minutes later, Sayaka approached the central training room to begin the days exercises. But before she entered, she could here the voices of Orochimaru and his right hand bitch, Kabuto.

"You're sure about this?" The Snake Sannin asked.

"Yes, Orochimaru-Sama. My spies report that since he was banished, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki hasn't been spotted anywhere." Kabuto replied.

"This is strange. Sasori would have informed you about his capture and there is no way Jiraiya had the time to get a safehouse set up for his student. So where is he?" Orochimaru asked.

'Jiraiya's student. But Orochimaru said that the only 2 people that he ever trained were the Yondaime Hokage and...' Sayaka thoght before all the tumblers rolled in to place. She then clenched her fist in the greatest rage she had ever felt in her life. Not only had that damned village done nothing to bring Itachi to justice. But now they had cast out the man she loved.

Some loose boards on the floor began to shake as Sayaka sqeezed her hand hard enough to draw blood as her Sharingan appeared. But rather than red, her Sharigan had taken on a yellow appearance as she finally realized something. Itachi was still on her kill list but some thing else had taken priority in her mind. 2 words only.

Destroy Konoha.

Back with Jadus' crew.

"Huh." Jadus said he looked up slightly.

"What is it?" Zannah asked as she looked at him.

"I suddenly feel really happy." Jadus said as they reached a cliff side of the center mountain. "Here it is." Jadus said as he reached out his hand and called out to the Force as the wall of stone in front of slid backwards and to the left. The 3 of them then walked in to the hidden palace.

"So, what exactly are we looking for?" Tira asked as they entered the throne room.

"Well in my vision, I saw the ancient Sith, Marka Ragnos using a sceptor to bestow Force power to a minion." Jadus explained.

"That sceptor would have been baried with Ragnos and tomb was raided ages ago." Zannah reasoned.

"True, but this place might still hold secrets." Jadus replied.

"Okay, so where to we start looking?" Tira asked.

"Well, I was very lonely and isolated as a kid. So, I use to read a lot." Jadus said as he approached the throne.

"What's your point?" Tira asked.

"My point, Tira, is that when you read enough you start to notice patterns. For example." He said as pulled a hidden lever from under the arm rest and the seat rose up to reveal a red 4 sided pyramid that was black on the edges and had a symbol of 3 crescent pointing at each other in a triangle in black on the sides. "Hidden compartments in thrones." He smiled as he picked up the pyramid.

"Marka Ragnos' Holocron." Zannah whispered in amazement. "What do we do now?" She asked.

"We find out the secrets of Ragnos." Jadus said as he and Zannah both sat down cross legged and focused the power of the Dark side through the Holocron as the points of it rose from the base and the Hologram of Ragnos appeared.

"I am Marka Ragnos, Dark Lord of the Sith." The Hologram said before Jadus spoke.

"I need to know about the scepter of Ragnos and its powers." Jadus demanded of the hologram.

"The scepter was a tool that I used to focus the spell used to transfer the power of the Force between 2 targets and to give it an ease and speed of use as well as the scepter its self being used to store Force energy." Ragnos explained.

"So the spell can be used without it?" Zannah asked.

"Yes, it can." The Hologram replied.

"Show us." Jadus ordered as the form of Ragnos was replaced with a series of runes.

"It seems simple enough." Zannah said as she looked over the spell. For most a spell as complex as this 1 would take years to learn and even for Jadus, it would take several weeks. For Zannah however, it would only take a couple of days.

Jadus nodded to Zannah and walked over to Tira. "Who are you 2 really?" The Twi'lek asked.

Jadus sighed, deciding to tell her as he knew that continuing to lie to Tira it would be difficult to gain her full loyalty later. "I am Darth Jadus. Rain's true name is Darth Zannah." He said as Tira's eyes widened.

"Darth?" She whispered. "Then you 2 are Sith." She reasoned.

"Douse that bother you?" Jadus asked.

Tira thought for a moment before answering. "No. The Sith want the destruction of the Jedi. So I have no qualms about joining you." She said as a slight grin graced Jadus' lips

"Very good." The young Sith Lord said as he reached in to his coak and pulled out a Lightaber hilt that was covered in black stone with a red jewel at the bottom. "Let us begin." He said as Tira's fingers wrapped around the stone covered hilt. Jadus then took off his cape and activated his Darksaber before turning back to Tira and taking a Makashi stance.

Over the next couple of days, Jadus trained Tira in the ways of Lightsaber combat, not yet having her learn any specific style. Despite her having limited if any Force powers, she was a natural with the blade. Enough so that even some Jedi Padawans might have fell to her.

The 2 of them had just finished another sparing session when Zannah walked up to Jadus.

"Are you ready?" Jadus asked her.

"Yeah." Zannah responded simply as she walked up to Tira, getting a nod from the Twi'lek before she began to focus the power of the Force though her body and called on the power of the palaces Dark side nexus as a geyser of purple engergy came up from the ground and stayed in the air for a few moments before Zannah pushed her hand forward and sent the pure power of the Dark side in to Tira who began to scream in pain as black tattoo's started to adorn her body and all of the energy was sponged in to her before both she and Zannah fell to the ground.

Jasus ran to Zannah and helped her to her feet before walking her over to the throne and sitting her down on it before walking over to Tira who was now on her hands and knees. "You have the power of the Force now." He stated as he stood in front of her. "What shall you do with it?" He asked.

"I will find my sister. I will reclaim her from the Jedi and we shall serve you, my Lord." Tira said in a cold whisper.

"Then from this day forward, you shall be my hand, my eyes and ears. You shall be Darth Talon." Jadus said in the same grandiose tone Bane had used with granting him his own name.

Talon then looked up to Jadus, her eyes now the unmistakable red and yellow of the Sith as she said "Thank you, my Master."

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Well there you go guys. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next forward to the oficial begin for the search for Talon's sister as well as setup for more things back on Gaidenose. Until then and as always... Keep on keeping on.


	6. Chapter 5: Sisters reunited

Chapter 5

Sisters reunited

Okay, everyone. Time for chapter 5. You know the drill by now. On to the reviews.

Leaf Ranger: Thanks. Glad you liked it.

KuronoDono12: Hey, build up's important.

StrongGuy159: Thanks I will.

SPark681: Soon.

Stratos263: Talon thanks you.

sneak13579: Once again, I don't really like Padme. Leia on the other hand is a huge factor in my Eureka 7/Star Wars Rebels vic. Or at least will be once I post chapter 10.

jonnywolf: Hey, someone actually got that. Nice.

Guest: Thanks.

draco122: Thanks.

Trinel: Okay, I'll try my best.

god of all: Thanks. I will.

Aluriea: Yeah, I loved her in legacy too. I'll try to make sure she's as awesome here.

Well, without further delay... Let's kick it up.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

On the top of the Temple on Korriban, Jadus and Bane were locked in yet another training duel. Bane in his prefured style of the Djem So verient of form V Lightsaber combat while Jadus was using the Shien style which Bane had taught him in addition to the limited Kenjutsu skills he had learned from viewing Shinobi such as Zabuza and Kisame.

At this moment in the duel, Jadus found himself playing defense. Not because he was unable to press an attack. But because he was doing what he always did when training with Bane and examining him to find chinks in his armor, both figurative and literal for when the time came for him to finally face down against the Dark Lord in a true life or death battle.

Sensing it was time to end the duel, Jadus rolled past and over head strike from Bane and focused a slight bit of lighting through his Darksaber and struck one of the Orbolisks on the arm Bane was using to hold his Lightsaber and noticed a slight growth that not even Bane did.

'Gotcha.' Jadus thought as he deactivated his saber.

"Well done, Jadus." Bane said as the blade of his own saber sunk back in to the hilt. "Had it not been for the Orbolisks, I would not be standing right now." He said, almost as if he was daring Jadus to think of a way around the damned parasites.

'Keep that smug atitude, Bane. It will make it that much easier to finish things when I'm done with you.' Jadus thought as he called his cloak back to him with the Force as Bane did the same.

"You will have to continue your studies with the droids for the time being. I will be away for a while." Bane said as he began to walk away.

"Building your network or searching for the knowledge of creating your own Holocron?" Jadus asked as Bane turned around in shock at Jadus knowing about his quest for passing his knowlage and wisdom on in the event of his death. "You forget Master, I was raised in a village of Ninja. It's in my nature to spy on friend and foe alike." The Jinchuuriki said with a grin.

"And which am I." Bane inquired.

"Mearly a tool to gain more power." Jadus answered.

"Spoken like a true Sith." Bane ginned as he walked away.

'Says the fool who based his entire phylosophy on the teachings of a Jedi.' Jadus snarled in his mind before making his way to the library.

::So, did you find anything interesting in this match?:: Kyoko asked.

::The Orbolisks don't just feed on Bane's energy. They'll eat any energy that comes in contact them.:: Jadus explained.

::That will be useful down the line.:: The Vixen said, getting a mental nod from her host.

"Jadus." Zannah called from behind him as she ran slightly to catch up with her. "I've found her." The Sorceress stated. Jadus then pulled a holocom out of his pocket before pressing the call button and waited a few moments before Talon appeared in a kneeling position.

"My Lord." Talon said simply as she looked up from her end to see a large hologram of Jadus.

"Prepare your things, Talon. Zannah and I will be ariving on Ziost shortly." Jadus comanded.

"Have you found my sister?" Talon asked while tryng not to sound to informal to her Master.

"We have. Soon you will be reunited." Jadus promised.

"Thank you, my Lord." Talon said as Jadus cut the transmition and began walking with Zannah to a black Corellian YT2000 Jadus had aquarired in a game of 'chance' shortly after gaining Talon to his cause a few weeks prior. Shortly after winning the 'Burning Fox' which Jadus had named his new ship, the man he had won it from mysteriously died of a brain aneurism in his home before he could tell anyone about losing the ship.

"So, care to tell me where Talon's sister can be found?" Jadus said as the Fox took off.

"The lower areas of Nar Shaddaa, spesiphically, the Black market district. Rumors have reached the Jedi of Sith artifacts. Jedi Knight Zeelose Valthra and Padawan Aayla Secura, have been dispatched." Zannah explained, reading off what her spy droids had sent her.

"Then, Let's get going to Nar Shaddaa." Jadus said as the Ship did a slow pass over past the Ziost mountain range as Talon jumped from a peek in to the Burning Fox as it went back on course to Nar Shaddaa.

Meanwhile, back on Gaidenose:

Hinata Hyuuga was walking through the streets of Konoha with an almost zombie like movement. The past few months had been extremely difficult on her. Since Naruto's banishment, the fools in the village had been celebrating all the time that the 'Demon Brat' was gone. Much to the rage of those who still remained loyal to the blonde.

Hinata walked in her home in the Hyuuga compound.

"Hinata! Where have you been? You've missed training!" Hiashi Hyuuga shouted at his daughter. However, his words fell on deaf ears as Hinata simply walked past him and in to her room. 'Foolish girl. She will never be worthy of being the Hyuuga head.' Hiashi thought.

"Lord Hiashi." One of the Hyuuga branch gaurds adressed him. "Kiba Inuzuka has arrived." He said as he lead Hiashi in to one of the compounds many meeting rooms to meat Kiba.

"Leave us." Hiashi said as the guards left the room. "So, Kiba. I understand that my daughter has been rejecting your affections for her for quite some time now." He said as Kiba snarled.

"I thought after the whiskered baka was banished, that she'd finally geit through her head that I am the best guy she could possibly get." Kiba said with no small amount of anger in his voice.

"By now you must realize that the boy's hold on her is far to strong. Because of this she will never except you and she will always be to week for the Hyuuga clan." Hiashi said.

"Is that why you called me here?" Kiba asked as Hiashi walked to the other end of the room and picked up a case.

"Let me make this as clear as possible." Hiashi said said as he opened the case to open a small fortune of Ryos. "You are to make sure that Hinata meets with an 'accident' on your next B-rank mission. You will get this and my clan will be in the safe hand of my daughter Hanabi." He said.

Kiba stared at the money for a minute before grinning. "You've got your self a deal." He said before bowing to Hiashi and leaving to prepare for his next mission.

Back on the Burning Fox:

The ship had just exited hyper space and was about to begin its decent to Nar Shaddaa. After giving some false credential the Sith vessel was able with little issue.

"I can feel her. My sister is near." Talon whispered as she stepped off the landing ramp.

"Very well. Zannah, go with Talon to lure her sister to you. I will deal with the Knight myself." Jadus said as he began to walk in trough the streets.

Meanwhile in another part of the city:

"But Master Valthra why has the Council refused to grant me Knighthood for so long?" Aayla Secura asked her Weequay Jedi instructor.

"You should not question the Councils decisions." Valthra replied in a non caring voice.

"But I don't understand." Aayla argued.

"It is not our place to 'understand'. It is our place to obey the council." The Weequay responded.

'Just like we 'obeyed' the council when we protected that drunk senetor.' Aayla thought bitterly remembering how the fat Human slob had mistaken her for a prostitute when she was first assigned to guard him and how he spent most of his time with either liquor in his hand or greasy food in his disgusting mouth. After the mission was over, Aayla had learned that the Senator had been using his planet to help the Death Stick trade and had tricked Jedi in to thinking that one of his political rivals was to blame.

Aayla tried to bring it up to the council. But that they wrote it off by saying that they could never be tricked in such a way and that she had just been hearing vicious rumors. From that day forward she had began to doubt the Council. If they could be tricked by that waste of skin, how many other could trick them.

Aayla was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts by the sudden sensing of the Dark side.

"Master, do you sense that?" Aayla asked she turned to the direction of several warehouses.

"Yes, coming from two points. We should split up." Valthra said before walking off in the opposite direction as Aayla ran to the warehouses.

With Jadus:

The young Sith Lord walked in to an underground auction hall where he saw all sorts of lowlifes bidding on an item on display. Jadus' eyes slightly widened when he saw what was up on the stage. A golden insect like object with red crystals on what could be called the head and thorax.

"The Muur talisan." Jadus whispered, rembering the discritions of the artifact from his studies and sensing that this was the genuan artical from the sheer power that radiated from it.

Jadus began to examine the crowd more carefully, studying their weapons to. He conted a dozen blasters, the same number of rifles and the like and five or so disruptors. All of them calling out large sums of credits that kept going higher and higher. Six thousand. Eight thousand. Eleven thousand.

"Twenty nine!" Jadus called out as a hush came over the croud.

"You bid twenty nine thousand credits?" The auctioneer asked.

"You misunderstand me. What I meant was..." Jadus began as he ignited his Darksaber. "Twenty nine bodies." He whispered as he ran forward and cut down five men inone slice. In an instant, all of the men pulled out their guns.

One of them fired on Jadus only for him to quicly lean back as the blast hit another man who was just about to fire before he jumped up and sliced seventeen more of them in a few quick flurrys. The lights flickered for a moment as Jadus disapeared. The six remaining men looked around to see where the Sith had gone only for the screech of the Darksaber sounded behind one of the who was then decapitated. Jadus then used the force to pull guns from the rest of the men and turned them around before closing his fist and causing the blasters to fire in to the men.

Five of the black market guards then surrounded Jadus who simply flicked his wrist to knock them out.

"Enjoy the show, Jedi?" Jadus asked without turning around as Valthra approached him.

"Who are you?" The Jedi asked.

"Not that it will mater in three minutes forty seconds. But I am Darth Jadus of the Sith." Jadus responded.

"The Sith are dead and gone." Valthra said with typical Jedi arrogence.

"So you have been told." Jadus said as he began to attack. Valthra was quick to call up his blue Lightsaber in defense before countering. "Djem So. Typical." Jadus said as he parried the attack with ease and continued to fight.

Meanwhile, with Aayla:

The blue skinned Twi'lek entered the warehouse where she sensed the power of the Dark side. Upon doing so she found her self in pitch blackness. She then heard the sound of a woman crying before tuning around to see a purple Twi'lek women at the knees of a Jedi Master.

"Please, she's my daughter." The woman whispered between sobs.

"She is strong in the Force and must be taken to the Temple." The Jedi said, holding the three year old Aayla as he truned away only to have a three year old Tira Secura.

"Please, don't take my sister!" She shouted as the Jedi kicked her off and left, Tira running outside and tripping, calling for Aayla as both sisters were crying their eyes out.

As the vision of her past ended, Aayla fell to her knees and began to cry as the weight of the repressed memory hit her full force.

"That's what the Jedi do." Aayla heard as she turned around to see the tatooed face of her now adult sister. "They take children from their families, force their ideals on others stepping on everyone who doesn't blindly obey, and they turn a blind eye to this!" Talon shouted as she pointed to the now well lit room to reveal it was filled wit Spice Death Sticks and worst of all the naked bodies of dead Twi'lek women.

"What is this?" Aayla asked in rising anger.

"This and the surrounding warehouses are one of the largest bases in the slave and drug trade in the galaxy. Dozens of our people are killed every day in places like this and those are the lucky ones." Talon explained as her sister's hand clenched in pure rage.

"Who is responsible for this?" Aayla she said as a door to the warehouse opened as Aayla saw the face of Bando Torith, the Senetor who she had been assigned to protect a few months back. "You!" She shouted as she called on the Force to throw Torith against the ceiling before slamming him to the ground. "You are responsible for this." She growled as the fat Senetor laughed.

"So what if I am?" Torith asked as Aayla continued to choke him. "Your council believes what ever the Senate tells them. All it will take is a few hundred credits and they'll say I'm innocent. There's now way you'll ever send me to prison." He said smugly as Talon walked up behind her.

"You see, Sister? The Jedi are weak. They bow down to a government that can be bought. A government which allows things like this to happen. The Republic is rotten to the core. Do you truly wish to live your life serving men like him?" Talon asked in a whisper.

Aayla looked down Torith who still had the shit eating grin on his drunk face. Aayla then let out a sigh and released him from her grip. The senator began to stand up as Aayla let out a primal scream and cut the fat bastard in half with her Lightsaber.

"Very good, Sister." Talon said as Zannah walked up to them.

"The Twi'lek slaves are on their way to the space dock to get on a refugee ship. I also mind wiped them of any memories of what happened here." Zannah said.

"Thank you, Lady Zannah." Talon said with a bow as the human woman signaled the two Twi'leks to fallow her. "Come, sister. It is time for you to meet a leader with true power." She said as they left the warehouse setting in on fire and causing it and the other exploded behind them.

Back with Jadus:

The blonde Sith continued to parry and counter the attack of the foolish Weequay Jedi with little effort. Feeling a bit over confident, Jadus spin kicked Valthra in the face before going to wide over head strike. However, as he did so, Valthra recovered and used the hole in Jadus' defense to stab him in the chest. With the blue blade Jadus' organic eye glazed over as he fell to the ground.

Valthra then turned to go to where the talisman was only to hear a voice come from above as he stepped over Jadus' corpse. "Sorry, Jedi. I lied." Jadus voiced called as Valthra looked up see Jadus sitting on a rafter. "Three minutes forty two seconds." He grinned as the body at Valthra's feet exploded in a puff of smoke, blinding the Weequay Jedi as all the blasters on the floor jumped up and shot in to the cloud before the smoke cleared to reveal Valthra. Or more specifically, Valthra's corpse.

Jadus then jumped down to the stage and placed the Muur talisman his robed before implanting the memory of a massive shootout where the Jedi was shot down by the guards after his Padawan was vaporized by a disruptor blast.

"Tell me, ms. Secura. What do you think of the Jedi now?" Jadus asked as he turned to see the three women, having been telepathically sent the details of what went down by Zannah.

"They are weak, argent and foolish. If the Jedi can be defeated so easily, then I would much rather pledge myself to the Sith." Aayla said as she knelt before Jadus.

"Good." Jadus said as he walked to Aayla and egnited his Darksaber before cutting off her Padawan marker. "You, like your sister, will now serve as my hand and my dagger." He said before cupping the blue skinned Twi'lek's chin and saying. "Now rise... Darth Machairi."

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Well, there you go guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Well please review, fallow and fav and until next time and as always... Keep on keeping on.


	7. Chapter 6: Violate Rescue

Chapter 6

Violate rescue

Well, time for chapter 6. On to the reviews.

Hikari Nova: Thanks for pointing out the typo.

SaurusRock625: I wanted to show just how low the Jedi are in the eyes of those willing to look.

DragonTxMaster: I hope this is to your liking for an answer.

: Thank you.

Leaf Ranger: Glad you liked it.

StrongGuy159: Here you go.

SPark681: Here's the awnser.

Mr.R17: Glad to here.

maxbreven: Thank you.

draco122: A side that's easy to uncover.

Guest 1: Not likley.

Guest 2: Thanks.

Guest 3: Shaak Ti/Maybe, Riyo/Yes, and Padme/No.

Esmas138: Wait no more.

Guests 4, 5, 6, and 7: Here you go.

bikemike589: Here you go.

condor99: Thank you.

christopherrhaydon: This.

Okay... Let's kick it up!

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Jadus had returned to the palace Ziost, where he would often go when his master was away on a holocron hunt given that the dark side was more pure on Ziost due to fewer Sith draining it.

The young Sith sat in the throne of Ragnos with his eyes closed as he opened his mind and soul to the Dark side.

He then found himself in the foggy area of a Force vision.

"You know what to do." The voice of Hiashi Hyuuga said as a case being opened to show a large amount of ryo. He then heard an explosion as a tunnel began to fall.

"You should have chose me, whore." He heard the face of his childhood rival, Kiba as the tunnel caved fully in.

"Naruto-Kun!" The voice of Hinata Hyuuga shouted before fading out.

"Hinata!" Jadus whisper quietly as his eyes shot opened. "Talon! Machaire!" He called as the two sisters appeared before him, both bowing at the foot of his throne.

"Yes, Master." Both sisters said at the same time.

"Machaire, prep the ship for launch. Talon, load my speeder and make sure all the medical equipment is on board the ship." He ordered as he got up and began walking towards his chambers.

"My lord, are you alright?" Machaire asked.

"Do as I command!" He shouted as he fully left the room. The Twi'leks looked at each other in worry of what was wrong with their master.

"Zannah." He said as he walked in to the room where Zannah would sleep when they stayed at the palace.

Zannah was quick to come out of her meditation as the Jinchuuriki Sith walked in. "Jadus, what's wrong?" She asked.

"We need to go to Gaidenose now." He said with great urgency.

"What? Why would you return there right now?" Zannah asked.

"I will explain on the ship. Let's go." He said before immediately leaving the room.

Zannah quickly stood up and grabbed her Lightsaber before fallowing Jadus to the ship seeing that the other Sith was on the edge of breaking in to a sprint in the hurry he was in to get to the ship causing Zannah to feel great worry for him.

A few minutes later, Jadus was in the Burning Fox's cockpit with making the ship go point 9 past light speed, which as many pilots will tell you is one of the most dangerous ways to go as you might cause the ship to break apart if you push it too far past its limits.

"Jadus, tell me what's going on." Zannah said as she put her hand on Jadus' shoulder sensing a fear from her lover that she had never felt before. All Jadus could do was sigh and turn to her.

"I had a vision. Hinata Hyuuga. One of the very few people back in Konoha with unquestionable loyalty to me. She's in danger. I need to get to her quickly." Jadus said with a panicked tone before Zannah brought her lips to his to calm him down.

"Calm down. You are Darth Jadus the future ruler of the galaxy. You will rescue your friend. But you have to focus your emotions to do so.

::She's right.:: Kyoko said in Jadus' mind. ::You are of no use to Hinata if you can't focus.:: Both their words calmed Jadus as he nodded to Zannah.

"I'm fine now. Thank you." He said to both of them as he began to relax his breathing. 'Hold on, Hinata. I'm on my way.' He thought as the ship continued through the hyperspace lanes.

Back on Gaidenose:

Hinata may not have been sensitive to the ways of the Force. But she could definitely feel something was off as she looked at her trembling right hand. Suddenly, Kurenai walked in to the tent Hinata was using while on the current mission.

Squad 8 had recently been deployed on a mission to take care of some bandits that had set up camp on the edge of the land of Fire.

"Hinata, it's your turn to take watch. Kiba should be back from his patrol soon." Kurenai said, as Hinata nodded and left the tent, leaving Kurenai to get some rest. Hinata went over to the lookout point and began to wait for her team mate, all the while, her thought shifted to a certain whisker faced blonde.

The Hyuuga girl was quickly brought out of her thoughts by the arrival of Kiba and his dog, Akamaru.

"Kiba-Kun, did you find anything on patrol?" She asked.

"Yeah, I did. There's a couple of the bandits are camped out a couple clicks that way. Come on." Kiba said as he gestured for Hinata to fallow him.

"Shouldn't we wake up Shino-kun and Kurenai-sensei?" Hinata asked.

"Nah, it should be enough for the two of to handle. Plus I'll leave Akamaru hear to keep watch." Kiba assured her as he began walking and Hinata reluctantly fallowed.

A few minutes later, the tow Shinobi found themselves at the entrance of the cave that Kiba told Hinata about. Hinata had gone in first and went to the back of the cave where she found only an empty back.

She knelt down, placing her hand on the ground next to the pack. "Where could they have... GAAAAHH!" Hinata shouted in pain as a hooked kunai went through her hand and stuck in the ground before Kiba walked up behind her and stomped down hard on the backs of both her knees, effectively breaking them.

Hinata then looked on in horror as Kiba released a Genjustu to show bombs lining the walls and ceiling of the gave. In that instant she knew that their were never any bandits. This was all a trap to do her in.

"You should have chose me, whore." Kiba said in a cold voice.

"You dog humping bastard. I'll get you for this." Hinata growled. But not to Kiba. She knew he wasn't smart enough to set this up. The only person who had the recourses and the motive to take her down... Was her own father.

Bolstered by her rage at the betrayal Hinata pulled her hand though the kunai in hopes that she would be able to escape. The attempt was in vain, however as one of the bombs went off causing a flaming rock to fall on her arm, crushing it at the elbow and causing her to pass out, both from the sheer pain and from smoke inhalation from the rest of the bombs that began going off.

Hinata lied there with no defense as the cave began to collapse around her. All hope was lost for her. Just then a gloved hand grabbed on to her left shoulder as in a puff of purple and red smoke, she vanished as the cave finished collapsing,

Several minutes earlier:

The Burning Fox arrived in a low orbit above Gaidenose before Jadus went in to the med bay on the ship and sitting on his knees to meditate. He then called out to the Dark Side so that he could find Hinata.

He focused his senses on the land of Fire. After a few short minutes. He was able to find Hinata only after her first cry of pain in the cave.

::Kyoko.:: He signaled, getting a nod from the demon who then sent her power though the Sith Lord as his body began to glow orange, to the confusion of the other three Sith in the room.

Jadus then used all the power given to him to quickly teleport out of the ship and teleport back, now with the Hyuuga girl unconscious on the floor. This display utterly shocked Zannah. She had been studying how to use the Force to teleport. But never had she heard of any Sith able to go that far on a round trip and bring someone back with them and only being slightly winded after the fact.

"Activate the medical droid." Jadus commanded getting a nod from Machaire who promptly went to the docking station for the medical droid to activate it.

It only took the droid a minute of examination to confirm that the combination of the burns and being crushed, that Hinata's arm was beyond any hope of being healed. With great reluctance, Jadus had to give the order to amputate.

Over the next two hours, Jadus never left Hinata's side as he stood over her.

After what seemed like a small lifetime to the Sith Lord, the former Heariss of the Hyuuga clan woke up and looked down at the nub where her forearm should have been.

"Where am I?" She asked in confusion.

"It's okay. You're safe now." Jadus said, keeping his face half way in the shadows to conceal his prosthetic eye.

"Naruto-Kun?" She asked with tears forming in her eyes.

"Shh. It's going to be okay." Jadus whispered before placing his hand to Hinata's forehead, both to see in to her memories and to show to Hinata how he became a Sith. Upon seeing what had happened to the Hyuuga, Jadus began to quake with rage as the room began to shake. "I promise you, Hinata, when I finally return to Konoha, I will see to it that those who have harmed you are punished." Jadus said, causing a smile to form on Hinata's face at seeing that her love cared for her as much as he did.

"The only question that remains now is, what are you going to do?" Jadus asked.

Hinata needed no time to think at all. She had always known where she wanted to be and her supposed death gave her the perfect opportunity to be there. "I want to stay with you." She said with no doubt in her voice as Jadus couldn't help but smile. He then signaled for the medical droid to come over.

"Put her under and prepare a new arm." He instructed, getting a nod from the medical droid which then walked over to Hinata and sedated her.

"So, what now? Do we return to the palace?" Zannah asked.

"No. Not yet" Jadus said as he went to the window and looked out over Gaidenose. "I need to make contact with an old friend first." He said as his eyes focused on a desert section of the elemental continent.

In Suna:

A young woman with scruffy red hair and a braid going down past her left shoulder and the kanji for 'Love' above her left eye woke up from her weekly sleep before going to the balcony of her room.

::You feel it don't you?:: A voice said in her mind. ::My big sisters roommate is thinking about you, princess.:: The voice said in a flattering tone.

::Why hasn't he contacted me since being banished?:: The girl asked, not really expecting an awnser from the voice.

:: I cant say. Perhaps he just cares for you too much to put Suna in harms way by harboring him.:: The voice theorized.

::Thanks for the thought, Shukaku.:: The girl smiled at the idea.

Shukaku smiled back inside the girl's mind before responding with a loving ::Any time, Gaara.::

As Garra went back to bed her mind was still on the friend and crush she had long missed. Suddenly a voice that was all to familiar to her spoke out to her.

::I will be with you soon, my desert rose.:: The voice of the young Dark Lord said as the Ichibi Jinchuriki smiled at the prospect of her favorite blonde holding her in his arms.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Well, there you go. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next time our favorite Sith lord gets to work setting footholds on Gaidenose and reaching out to old friends. Until then and as always... Keep on keeping on.


	8. Chapter 7: Desert Defense

Chapter 7

Desert Defense

I am really happy at this, guys. This is my second fic to hit a hundred reviews. Seriously, everyone. Thank you so much. Now, since I have gotten a few reviews on this I want to make this clear. I've decided the only ones who are In the Harem are Zannah, Kyoko, Hinata, Sayaka, Fem Gaara, Riyo and possibly Fuu with references to Naruto having something with Fem Haku. The others are only slight possibilities and I might find other pairings for them later. Now then, on to the reviews.

Hikari Nova: Thanks for the heads up.

SPark681: Which mutt?

Guest 1: See the opening of this chapter.

StrongGuy159: Here you go.

christopherrhaydon: Here you go.

KuronoDono12: I haven't decided who will train her.

Leaf Ranger: Glad you're liking it.

nero99: Happy you like it.

strato263: He thanks you.

Blaze1992: Sorry if you find my chapter short. I just don't like to force them to be to large.

DragonPony022: Here you go.

SPeCTeR-ll7: Mechanical.

Naruto009523: Here you go.

Guest 2: He will come across them soon enough.

draco122: Thank you.

Guest 3: Here's more.

246vili: It's not really that big.

Okay... Let's kick it up!

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

The heat was blistering in the center of the Gaidenose desert as two figure in black cloaks with red clouds on them were journeying to Suna.

"Do you really think it's a good Idea for us to go to Suna they might still be on high alert after the Kazekage was assassinated by Orochimaru?" The taller of the two asked.

"Yes. But they are still weakened from that failed conflict with Konoha and besides. Our agents have said that their Jinchuuriki was friendly with Kyuubi Jinchuuriki." The shorter of the two who appeared to be slumped over replied.

"So, if we capture her, we'll lure the Kyuubi brat out of where ever he's been hiding." The taller one reasoned getting a nod from the slumping one as the two continued on their way.

Aboard the Burning Fox:

Jadus walked through the door to the medical room of the ship to see Machaire helping Hinata to move her new mechanical arm.

"How are you adjusting?" The Dark Lord asked as the former heiress turned to him.

"It's working fine. I don't everything about it. But I've been told I can feel things with it but not feel pain." Hinata said.

"I also took the liberty of adding a few weapons in to her arm. Talon said as she walked up past her sister and gently grabbed Hinata's arm and began to list the weapons. "First and foremost the laser shielding this will allow your arm to withstand hits from most anything if you are in combat. Second is your grabble cable which is fed from the center of your forearm and shot from out of the underside of your wrist." Talon explained before moving to Hinata's hand. "Finally, the retractable vibroclaws on your fingers. They may also be electrified if you have the need." She finished the explanation, getting a nod from Jadus.

"You have done well, Talon." Jadus praised as a smile graced the Twi'leks face.

"Thank you, my master." Talon said with a bow before a beep was heard from the computer, signaling that the ship had landed.

" Talon, Machaire, stay here and tend to healing Hinata's legs. Zannah, come with me." Jadus said as the sisters bowed to the Dark Lord and Lady as they got in to the black speeder they kept about the ship and drove just far enough out of Suna not to be noticed and proceeded the rest of the way on foot.

"I don't understand why these people choose to live in a desert when this planet has many more hospitable climates on this planet." Zannah asked as the two of them walked through Suna, using the Force to put themselves in a perception field to keep out of sight and hearing of the citizens.

"The answer is in the question." Jadus stated. "The people of Suna grow use to the scorching heat of the desert's days and the blistering colds of its nights. They are one of the strongest villages in the elemental nations." Jadus said as the two of them finaly reached their destination.

As the two walked in they were quickly met by a giant fan being pointed at them a six armed puppet was pointing daggers at them. Said weapons were under the command of a blonde girl in purple robe and a man in black wearing purple makeup. Zannah was quick to reach for her Lightsaber only for Jadus to grab her wrist and shake his head.

"You may relax Temari, Kankuro." He nodded to the two as he looked down to see a small pile of sand forming an eye that was looking up past his hood.

The fan holder, now known (to Zannah at least) as Temari slightly lowered her fan and was about to ask who the Sith were when Gaara ran past her and her brother and jumped in to Jadus' arms, almost causing him to fall over even with the Force.

'Uzumaki.' Garra's siblings realized, knowing all to well that he was the only person that could trigger that kind of response from their sister.

"I've missed you too, Gaara-chan." Jadus said as his arms wrapped around his fellow Jinchuuriki.

The two stayed that way for a few moments before the red headed girl spoke.

"What happened to your eye?" She asked with a slight growl, having seen the scar and the prosthetic through her sand.

"A few of my enemies tried to take be back to Konoha to brainwash me and I put up a fight causing this." Jadus explained as he gestured to his eye as both Gaara and Zannah clenched their fists in rage at the thought of anyone laying a finger on the Sith Lord. The former of whom was unconsciously causing many objects in the room to shake. An action that did not go unnoticed by Jadus. "Not to worry though." He said in a calming tone as the objects stopped shaking. "I made sure to eliminate the one who did it." He said with a grin.

Zannah smiled at the memory of Jadus' crimson bolts reducing the Root Anbu to soot. Just then, sensed a disturbance in the Force. "Jadus." She signaled.

"I sence it too." He replied before turning to Gaara. "Remember that group I told you about before I was banished?" He asked, gaining a nod from Gaara. "It would seem that two of them are on their way here." He explained as he turned to leave only for Gaara to grab his wrist.

"Naruto-Kun." She said the Sith Lord's old name with no small amount of worry in her voice only for him to turn around and pull her in to his chest as he began to caress her hair.

"Not to worry, my Desert Rose." Jadus spoke softly. "I now have control power beyond what most on this planet can understand." He said as a wave of his energy washed over Gaara and she felt safe in the power of the Dark Side as Jadus once again turned to leave. "We'll be back soon." He said as he and Zannah both left to face the Akatsuki members.

Back with said Akatsuki members:

The two cloaked figures continued on their way to the to Suna in their mission to capture Gaara. Suddenly two waves of sand came up between being both two high to jump over and to long to get around in time, the two were quickly pushed aside as twin cyclones appeared trapping both Akatsuki members in the center as the Two sith apeared before them. Zannah before the blonde man and Jadus before the hunchback.

Zannah made no attempt to reach for her Lightsaber. Instead, she reached up slightly and began to move her fingers in strange patterns as she began to channel the power of the Dark Side.

The then began panting in fear and began clawing at his arms as if attempting to get some sort of parasites off of him. Despite the loss of large chunks of flesh, the blonde man still seemed to think there had been no headway in getting rid of the creatures. Out of sheer terror and desperation, the man reached in to two pouches full of clay as mouths on his palms chewed up the clay and spit out clay spiders which then placed themselves over the gashes in his flesh and exploded leaving very few of his body parts intact.

Jadus stood before his own opponent, taking a moment to sense him out before a smirk graced his face reaching his hand out, he forced a hatch on the hunchback's back and lifted out a young man with red hair before flexing his finger as a black cylinder shot out of the mans chest and in to the Sith Lords hand before he lowered the whirlwinds.

::Interesting.:: Kyoko remarked. ::He placed his mind in this core and used puppets to serve as his body.:: She explained.

::This is a good find.:: Jadus said as his smirk became larger. ::With him in our possession. We have will be able to find every one of the Akatsuki's bases.:: He said before looking down at the puppet's left thumb with the kanji for 'orb' and over to the index finger of the still intact right hand where a ring with the kanji for 'blue' and 'green'. Recgonizing that both Itachi and Kisame wore similer rings, Jadus was quick to deduce that the rings were kind of badges among the Akatsuki and thus, good trophies.

Jadus then called out with the force and took the rings and placed them on the fingers that their formers owners kept them. He then picked up the puppets and he and Zannah began to walk back to Suna.

About twelve minutes later, the two Sith returned to the apartment of the Suna siblings as Jadus dropped the two puppets at Konkuro's feet and tossing him a scroll he found with the red head puppet.

'Sasori.' Konkuro thought before looking back up to Jadus.

"Consider them a gift." He said before Gaara walked up to him and signaled for him to fallow to the balcony.

"Shukaku wants to speak with Kyoko-san." She said gaining a nod from Jadus before the two of them sat cross legged in front of each other and placed their hands in each other's palms before going in to a meditative trance.

Jadus and Kyoko quickly found themselves in a cloudy blue void, Suddenly, a girl who was about eight or so inches shorter than the Fox Demon with short dirty blonde hair, a small B-cup chest, and blue tattoos under eyes with black sclera, yellow irises and cross pupils wearing a bronze kimono with a black trim and a red sash.

"Onee-Sama!" The girl shouted before jumping in to Kyoko's arms and nuzzling against her chest. "Oh I missed you so much." She cried causing the Vixen to laugh at the antics of her youngest sibling before stroking her hair.

"I have missed you too, Imouto." Kyoko said in a comfort almost motherly tone that she would use with most of her eight siblings.

"Alright, now that the four of us are alone." Gaara said before slapping Jadus clear across the face before pushing her face in to his chest. "Where the hell have you been?" She asked trying to hold back from crying. Your mentor came by two months ago and told me that nobody had seen you since your exile. I though you were dead for a while." She said as she began to fully cry."

"I'm sorry, Desert Rose." He said, comforting her with her nickname before he began to explain everything. The roots attack, his calling upon the Dark Side to kill them before being found by Bane and Zannah, his christening as Darth Jadus and his return to the planet after the attempt on Hinata's life. The final of the things listed causing Gaara to become slightly jealous.

"So, you only came back when she was in danger." Gaara pouted as she emboldened the word 'she' when referring to the Hyuuga. Jadus simply smiled at how cute the Suna nin was when she was jealous.

"You know that I would have come for you at the slightest sign of danger." Jadus said as caressed the girl's cheek. "The only reason I didn't leave to continue my plans is so that I could see you." He said as she grabbed his hand and began to nuzzle on to it.

"That is not the only reason you have not to leave yet." A voice said and the two Jinchuuriki and the Bijuu.

"Ancestor." Jadus greeted upon seeing Darth Imperius.

"Hello, blood of my blood." Imperius greeted back before explaining the reason behind his presence. "I have found those of our blood on this planet." He explained.

"Where are they." Jadus asked as Imperius raised his hand as a cloudy screen came up to reveal two girls with blood red hair. One wearing glasses and one wearing some sort of head gear with wrapping underneath.

"I reconize that one." Garra said as she pointed to the one in the hat.

"Yes. She works for... Orochimaru." Both Jinchuuriki clenched their fists hard enough for their knuckles to crack (Impressive given they are not actually using their bodies.) at the mention of the name of the Snake Sannin. "Where is he?" Jadus asked.

"You have already discovered your means to find him." Imperius explained.

Jadus took a moment before realizing what the old Sith meant. "Thank you, ancestor." Jadus said as Imperius left.

The two Jinchuuriki then left the trance as Jadus bust back inside to Zannah. "Contact Talon and Machaire and begin extracting the information from our new friend. We have one last stop to make before we return to the palace." He said gaining a nod from the sorcerous.

"I'm coming with you. I want to see Orchimaru pay for what he did to my father." Gaara said with finality.

"I knew you'd say that." Jadus said with a small grin as he reached in to his robe and pulled out a bronze colored saber hilt that seemed to have been coated in some sort of flesh. Jadus, knowing that he would need to come back to Gaidenose had a couple months before tracked down just the right crystal for her as well as a hunter who managed to get a piece of the scales of a creature called a Zillo Beast. Which was known to be resistant to Lightsabers. "Take it." He said as he handed it to Gaara.

Gaara took a moment to study the weapon. Turning in slightly and letting her fingers curl around the hilt. It felt right in her hand. Like it was always meant to be hers. Gaara then took one step back from Jadus and placed the hilt up in front of her chest before in pulsing sound (Think the sound that the Spinsabers in Rebels.) The blade of her yellow Darksaber was ignited.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Well there you go. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next time, Jadus will face off against Orchimaru and reunite a certain Uchiha in an attempt to gain the loyalty of his clan. Now Before I go, I want to know your thoughts on the updates on the prolouge and my adding in Feral Oppress. Please tell me in the reviews and until next time and as always... Keep on keeping on.


End file.
